<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inevitable by doks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240946">Inevitable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doks/pseuds/doks'>doks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gifted (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doks/pseuds/doks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy doesn't want to tell Lauren about Rebecca.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Strucker/Lauren Strucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inevitable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/csgt/gifts">csgt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for your continuous support and for introducing me this ship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Inevitable</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The connection between Lauren and her brother helped the Mutant Underground rebuilt its forces. They spent their teen years fighting for a cause they believe in and they never regretted the decision, even when their father died. If anything, it showed them that his sacrifice would not be for naught.</p><p>The siblings learned how to control not only their individual powers, but also Fenris. They mastered the level of power they would use to destroy a simple popular car or an entire building. Training also helped them to strengthen their relationship. Now, they sense how they are feeling not only through dreams, but when they are miles apart. Not that it happens often, they are usually together in most missions.</p><p>Today, Lauren feels sadness and regret. She knows it’s not her own feelings, so it must be Andy. She wanted to know why, but her brother was shutting her out of his mind, which took great effort for him to do this. Why would he try to hide?</p><p>Lauren was sitting on one of the kitchen stools she shared with her companions drinking coffee. She was 22 now, but she felt much older. She carried bodies of dead people on her shoulders for a greater good. She learned how survive through squalor, eat only when necessary so more people could eat too. She and her brother became examples of perseverance and hope.</p><p>Her head was aching and all she wanted to do was to make it stop. She sought Andy on the bedroom he shared with five other men and found him sulking in bed, distracting himself with his stolen phone. He could feel his sister approaching. More because of their connection than because of the noise she learned how to conceal.</p><p>“Andy,” she whispered sitting at the edge of the bed. They were alone. All of their companions were on other missions or talking on the living room of the abandoned house they found on the outskirts of the city. There was no electric energy or running water when they found the mansion, but they endured. They used their powers and effort to make this a home. “Why are you feeling like this?”</p><p>He didn’t turn to her, but answered “I don’t want to talk about this, Lauren.”</p><p>“Why not? What happened?” She asked, worried.</p><p>“It’s something of the past.” He answered, letting her know it was about his time under Reeva’s command. Andy never talked about it with her, and she should have guessed the moment he blocked her from his memories.</p><p>“But why now?” She insisted. Andy turned his body on the bed and looked at her eyes. He knew he was hurting his sister, knew his feelings were powerful enough to get through her, though he wanted nothing but to hide the truth from Lauren. He knew he might not be forgiven this time.</p><p>“Let it go, Lauren.” He said firmly, but as her eyes met his, he immediately softened. “Please…”</p><p>“I can help you, Andy.” She says, still trying to make his pain subside.</p><p>“You can’t help me with this. No one can.” Andy was broken and all his sister wanted was to gather the pieces and glue them together. Fix him. She could if he let her.</p><p>“You know we have a stake out tonight. We can’t be this distracted.” She tried.</p><p>“I’ll be ready.” He turned his back to Lauren and resumed his scrolling on the phone. Lauren left his room without saying anything else.</p><p>She went outside and met with Lorna. The woman had just returned from a mission, but she didn’t miss the worried look on Lauren’s features. They sat on the dirty couch on the porch in silence for a while until Lorna spoke, asking why Lauren had that look on her face.</p><p>“It’s Andy…” Lauren said, knowing she would understand.</p><p>“I figured. Today is not an easy day for him…” Lauren frowned, silently asking what she was talking about.</p><p>“He didn’t tell you…” Lorna guessed. “After all those years.” She looked surprised.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Lauren felt a little betrayed that this woman knew what went on in his head and she didn’t.</p><p>“I don’t know if I should tell you, Lauren.” Lorna said softly. “It’s not my place.”</p><p>“Please, Lorna, I need to know… Every time he gets like this my head feels like exploding in pain… I feel my heart tightening and I just can’t breathe. I need to know so I can heal him.”</p><p>Polaris still had her green hair and her eyes were sharper than they were when they first met. She actually reminded Lauren of Reeva, more than she would ever admit.</p><p>“Right…” She said wincing, still not really completely comfortable with the siblings’ connection. “Years ago, when we were working in the Inner Circle, we rescued this girl, Rebecca.”</p><p>“I remember that…”</p><p>“So you know your brother and Rebecca dated.” Lorna said, happy to skip that part.</p><p>“Wait, what? They dated?” She couldn’t keep her surprise, though it was only natural. Except she never saw Andy with anyone, ever.</p><p>“Yeah. For a little while… before the incident.”</p><p>“Incident?”</p><p>“She was messed up. Andy killed her.” Lorna said flatly, watching Lauren’s eyes going big.</p><p>“He killed her? Why?” The girl almost shouted.</p><p>“I don’t think he meant it. She was going to attack us and Andy stopped her, killing her in the process. It was an accident, really.” Lorna didn’t like to remember those days either. She regretted ever helping Reeva and she caused so much pain to the people she loved. “Today was the day she died, years ago.”</p><p>Lauren didn’t say anything else, lost on her own thoughts. Maybe that was the reason he never dated anyone. She had the nail of her right thumb between her teeth, biting out of anxiety. Knowing her brother carried all that trauma almost made her regret asking. How much more pain did he carry from those days?</p><p>She never thought that his problem would be something so irreversible. How could she make him feel better? This death would be on his shoulders forever, there was nothing she could do about it. Rebecca. She wished she could meet the girl, know why her brother was taken by her.</p><p>She imagined Andy happy, holding hands with this young girl, kissing her, making love to her. Suddenly her pulse quickened and a burning feeling grew inside of her, she knew Andy would feel that too. Lauren felt an unexpected urge to go upstairs and hit her brother, slap his face for betraying her, betraying Fenris. Her face was red and her lips were twisted with jealousy. Her mind was racing with the thought of Andy loving someone else beside her.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” She heard Andy opening the front door, fast and loudly. He shouted, telling her to stop. Lauren seemed to come to her senses and saw Lorna and Andy looking at her like she was a crazy person. She didn’t notice that she was destroying the wooden floor with her powers.</p><p>Andy approached her and put both of his hands on her shoulders, as if he would shake her out of her reverie. “Why are you feeling like this?” Lauren looked at his eyes and remembered. No, she didn’t remember, she <em>felt</em> his pain. And immediately she was embarrassed for feeling jealous of a dead girl who brought so much heartache to her brother.</p><p>“It’s nothing. I’m sorry.” She whispered, letting go of Andy’s grip on her shoulders and walked away, leaving Lorna and Andy behind.</p><p>Lauren went to her room, which she shared with another four women, including her mother. She had tears on her eyes, knowing it wasn’t her feelings, but Andy’s that made her eyes pour. She wanted to make it stop, but she felt powerless. Darkly, though, she thought that if she could bring Rebecca back, she wouldn’t. And that thought scared her.</p><p>She looked at the ceiling with her back pressed into the thin mattress, wishing she would just fall asleep. The blonde woman dried her tears and closed her eyes, turning on her side and clutching at the pillow. She closed her eyes and felt a wave of peacefulness inside her. Maybe Andy had fallen asleep too. It was a good idea, since they would spend the night working.</p><p>A few hours later, her mother woke her up saying it was time to start preparing. She brushed the sleep away from her eyes and nodded, yawning. Lauren searched for her brother within her mind, out of habit, and found him without that raw pain that consumed them earlier. She was relieved, knowing they wouldn’t be distracted.</p><p>Lauren was given a car and waited for Andy to join her so they could go to the building where their stake out would be happening. Their mission was to abduct an agent of the FBI who was addicted to gambling. He was trading secrets about mutants, exposing them. Lauren would once disagree on the methods that were standard procedure nowadays, but she is grown now, she understands.</p><p>When Andy entered the car with a backpack, she started the engine and the car started moving. They seemed to be at odds now, although Andy wasn’t exactly certain why. He felt her jealousy, he felt the way her mind was clouded with anxiety and a sense of loss that didn’t really have reason. He wanted to ask, but his sister barely looked at him inside the car, so he thought it was best to ignore it.</p><p>When they arrived, they walked side by side to the top of the four-stories building across from the club the agent was enjoying a night of poker, alcohol and women. They would kidnap him as soon as he left the place.</p><p>Lauren brought a thermos bottle, so they could drink warm coffee to distract themselves while they waited. She sat on the plastic chair someone had put there for them earlier and felt her brother’s eyes on her.</p><p>“Are we fighting?” Andy asked. His hair was no longer discolored and his features were not of a young boy anymore. Much like hers, his eyes carried the shadows of the things they went through to protect themselves. His shoulders were broader now, his arms were thicker.</p><p>“No.” She answered coldly. She still couldn’t understand why she was feeling like that. The girl was dead, by Andy’s own hands. She should feel sorry for him, not jealous. “Lorna told me about Rebecca.”</p><p>Instead of surprise, as Lauren expected, his eyes showed her epiphany. As if he was trying to find out what <em>she</em> was feeling. He tilted his head, looking at the sky and answered with a low “Ah.”</p><p>“You should have told me, Andy.” She said wishing his eyes were back on hers.</p><p>Her brother only sighed, defeated. “I was… embarrassed.” He said. “And sad.”</p><p>“Still… You know how it affects me. The way you feel.”</p><p>“It affects me too, you know. How <em>you</em> feel.” He told her, standing up and touching the parapet of the building. He felt Lauren walking behind him. “This morning, you almost destroyed the floor, Lauren.” She was right beside him now.</p><p>“What was that about?” Andy asked grimly. “Was that because… I killed her?”</p><p>She sighed, knowing she had no right in adding to his suffering. “No, Andy.” She touched his left shoulder. “It wasn’t.”</p><p>“Then why?” The thing is, Andy knew why. He felt it, he knew she felt jealous, but couldn’t grasp the idea of his sister feeling like that because of Rebecca. Their connection was so much stronger. He also knew that eventually they would have to confront these feelings towards each other, the attraction between them.</p><p>Lauren didn’t answer. She looked over at him and closed the distance between them. Her lips touched his for the first time. A dry kiss, chaste even. Neither of them, despite their age, were experienced with love. They were busy with their revolution, and too distracted with each other to notice someone else.</p><p>As soon as their lips met, Andy understood that it was irreversible, their relationship would never be the same. Nevertheless, he felt too insecure to move. Lauren hoped her brother would do something, but maybe she misunderstood the signs, maybe he didn’t feel the same.</p><p>She pulled away briefly and opened her eyes. Andy looked at her, his eyes darkened. Lauren yelped quietly when Andy’s hand went to the back of her neck, bringing her back to another kiss. His other hand searching her waist. This time it wasn’t chaste at all. Andy nipped at his sister’s lips, sucked the delicate skin while Lauren inwardly asked herself if this would awake Fenris, like it did when they joined hands.</p><p>It didn’t, but a different feeling awoke inside of her. A tingle of desire pooled under her belly as she caressed Andy’s lips with her tongue. He immediately opened up for her, feeling her taste for the first time. Lauren moaned and Andy sighed, both overwhelmed by finally giving in to the longing they’ve felt for each other since the fateful day they clasped their hands together in the park. Lauren held both sides of Andy’s face, caressing his neck with her thumb.</p><p>Suddenly, Lauren frees herself of her brother’s hold, trying to catch her breathing. Andy regretted the loss of contact, but he was also in need of air.</p><p>“Lauren…” Andy tries to speak, but as soon as the word is out of his lips, his sister starts another kiss. Andy welcomes her back, pressing her body against the parapet. Lauren tangled her fingers into his hair, wanting him close to her, as close as possible. Andy wanted to touch her body, but still uncertain if he was allowed. Nevertheless, he slid his hand under her shirt and listened to her gasp under his lips. He would pull away if she gave him any indication, but she only kissed him deeper.</p><p>Suddenly, they heard the sound of a car starting. They pulled away from each other and Andy shouted “It’s him. He’s getting away!”</p><p>Lauren still had her head foggy, but was fast enough to create a big shield in front of the car, blocking his way. They went down the building through the fire escape ladder and Andy used his powers to remove the car door.</p><p>“What do you want?!” The agent shouted, but neither of the siblings offered any explanation. They simply grabbed him, gagged him and tied his hands behind his back.</p><p>Inside the car, they noticed the sun rising. They had spent the whole night kissing each other, almost losing the target. Lauren was busy looking ahead while she drove, but Andy couldn’t stop staring at her. He wanted to talk about them, but not with a strange man in the back of the car.</p><p>In their headquarters, Andy and Lauren were separated. Lorna wanted to ask her about the next mission and John told Andy that he would help him interrogate the man.</p><p>The next time the siblings saw each other was hours after that. Lauren admitted to herself that she was avoiding Andy, but she didn’t want to. She missed him and having touched his lips made their connection even stronger.</p><p>Andy approached her that night in the kitchen, when most of them had retired for bed or were out on a mission. He didn’t say anything, but motioned his head to the front door, silently inviting her to leave.</p><p>They walked on the deserted street together for a while before Andy started. “I love you, Lauren.” She looked over at her brother and saw the truth in his eyes, he wasn’t saying he loved her like a brother, but like a lover.</p><p>“I know, Andy.” She said taking his wrist, instead of his hand, to avoid awakening Fenris. “This, between us… I don’t know what it is.” He touched her face and she leaned into his hand.</p><p>“We’re going to figure this out.” He said, certain. “As long as we are together.”</p><p>Lauren nodded. Then she let herself be kissed by him again. She closed her eyes, knowing that loving him was inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>